


Working Out the Kinks

by bellatemple



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Character Study, Dom Nathan Wuornos, Dom/sub, Duke's terrible childhood, Multi, Nathan's trust issues, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellatemple/pseuds/bellatemple
Summary: In a nebulous era around season three. Nathan, Audrey, and Duke's first time as a throuple jumps past anything vanilla and goes right for the kink.
Relationships: Duke Crocker/Audrey Parker/Nathan Wuornos
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	Working Out the Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: there's a brief discussion of dub-con and improper bondage technique towards the end of the fic. 
> 
> It should be noted that I am not a member of the BDSM community. Though I've done my best as an uneducated outsider, this fic is not at all intended to be a guide or representation of proper bondage technique. All participants consent enthusiastically, but I am definitely making this shit up as I go along.

"We're agreed," Nathan said, looking from Audrey to Duke and back. "We're going to do this." 

Audrey bit her lip and nodded. Duke rolled his eyes to the ceiling and held out both hands. "Yes, Nathan. All three of us are very into this super kinky idea." He dropped his hands and rubbed them together. "Let's bust out the toys!" 

Nathan might have gotten annoyed at Duke's bravado, once upon a time. His inability to take anything seriously even for a moment had been a major argument trigger for them. But now Nathan saw it for what it really was: an outlet for Duke's twitchy nerves. So he just waited, watching Duke gesticulate and make a show of looking around the cabin for sex toys until he finally came back and settled again. 

Audrey watched them both with a fond smile. Nathan could see pride in her eyes. He nodded back to her and pulled two little fobs from his pocket, handing one to each of them. 

"These are your panic buttons," he said, staring Duke down while he looked his fob over, and watching as he pressed the little red button on the end. The fob let out a surprisingly loud _clang_ , like a ship's bell, startling Duke into nearly dropping it. Nathan pulled a lanyard from the same pocket the fobs had been in, and stepped in to loop it around Duke's wrist. "So you don't drop it." 

Audrey pressed her button. It let out a buzzing noise, like the alarm for a wrong answer on a game show. She accepted the second lanyard and looped it around her own wrist. "What's it for?" 

"You won't be able to talk," Nathan told her, and watched both her and Duke shiver. "If you need to stop at any time, for _any_ reason, press your button and we'll stop. No questions asked."

Audrey nodded and smiled. "Sounds good." 

"You've done your research," Duke noted, looking at his fob skeptically. 

"I have," Nathan said. 'I'll be checking in, too. When I say 'button', you need to press it, so I know you can. If you don't, we'll stop." He stepped in close to Duke, brushing his hand along the other man's jaw so he looked up. "One of us stops, we all stop. We're in this together." 

"Of course," Audrey said. Duke smiled and nodded. Nathan tightened his grip on his jaw. 

"This is important, Duke. You need to trust me." 

"Yeah." Duke swallowed. "Of course I do." 

"And I need to trust you. That if you're uncomfortable, if you're not having fun, you'll _tell me_." 

Duke winced, but when he nodded this time, Nathan believed him. 

"There's a story there," Audrey observed. 

"We'll tell you later. Okay?" Duke's eyes were wide and sincere. "Not a secret. Just not a sexy story." 

Audrey watched them both for a moment, then nodded. "Later," she said. "After." 

"Buttons," Nathan said, and watched them both scramble to press theirs. The result was loud, cacophonous. Beautiful. Nathan smiled. "Good. Let's begin." 

Audreys' smile was warm, Duke's mischievous. Both were bright and gorgeous. Nathan walked to the rug between the couch and the fire, and pointed to either end. "Both of you, strip. Then stand over here, facing each other." Nathan watched them follow instructions, Audrey's movements brusque and economical, Duke's smooth and sinuous. Once they were standing in place, Nathan gave them a moment to simply look each other over. It was, he believed, the first time they'd seen each other naked. 

He wondered if that should worry him. If they should have started with something more vanilla. Then he pulled out the box of toys he'd prepared and knew that vanilla wouldn't have suited them at all. 

"I like this rug," Duke said, wiggling his toes against the soft, fluffy pile. "It's cozy." He gave Audrey a playful leer. "Like your rug too." 

Audrey snorted and back-handed him in the chest, making him giggle. 

Nathan let them play for a moment longer, then barked "buttons!" to remind them who was in charge, tonight. 

"Duke," he said, setting the toybox on the table, out of Duke's sight but well within Audrey's. "We'll start with you." 

"Sir, yes, sir!" Duke teased, glancing back over his shoulder. Nathan snapped his fingers and pointed to Audrey. 

"Eyes front, sailor," Audrey said, smirking. Duke chuckled and spread his feet, clasping his hands behind his back in a reasonable approximation of parade rest. 

"Aye-aye, captains." 

Audrey's eyes and smirk went enormous as she watched Nathan pull something dark and strappy out of the toybox. She licked her lips and Duke's breathing sped up noticeably. Nathan draped the straps over his arm and stepped up behind Duke, letting his breath tickle the other man's neck as he oh-so-carefully tugged Duke's hair out of its ponytail, letting it fall down across his neck and shoulders for a moment before he gathered it back up, higher and tighter than it was before. Duke rocked faintly with the movement, letting out a low, soft moan that Nathan was sure was too soft for Audrey to hear, even standing only a few feet away. Nathan smiled, letting his fingers trail down across Duke's shoulders for a moment. 

Then he wrapped the first strap, a collar, around Duke's neck. 

Duke sucked in a sharp breath and Nathan paused, waiting for the telltale _clang_ that would say Duke wasn't ready for this after all. It didn't come. Nathan buckled the collar closed against Duke's spine, sliding two fingers beneath to make sure it was snug, but not too tight. When he let go, Duke let out a soft sigh. Nathan glanced at Audrey, who looked entranced. 

He'd chosen the collar carefully. It was a simple strip of stretchy cloth with a leather-like sheen, in a deep blue that looked almost black by the light of the fire and the handful of incandescent bulbs that lit the cabin. It was absolutely gorgeous against Duke's lightly tanned skin. 

Nathan bit back to the urge to ask for vocal confirmation that Duke was actually okay. He'd said he had to trust him to use his panic button if he needed to. Asking for words now would break the spell he was building, and might confuse things later if Duke really did need to stop. So Nathan picked up the next strap, securing it to the back of Duke's collar with a D ring, and laid it out gently down Duke's spine. 

He couldn't feel the softness of the faux leather material himself, but the person at the shop had assured him it was the softest around, and they were wearing enough leather themselves that Nathan was sure they were an expert. Judging by the delicacy of Duke's shiver, they hadn't steered him wrong. 

Nathan took a peek around Duke's shoulder. Duke's eyes were closed, his mouth very slightly open. His dick bobbed up and forward, nodding its own approval. Nathan looked up at Audrey and she grinned back. One hand was on her stomach, just below her belly button, the other tweaking and squeezing one of her nipples. 

Damn. He should have picked up nipple clips. Well, he'd remember for next time. 

"Nathan?" Duke asked softly. Nathan shushed him and went back to work. 

The strap running down Duke's spine was more harness than leash, and included two padded loops, one just above the other, a couple inches above Duke's waist. Nathan threaded Duke's hands through these one by one, careful not to dislodge the lanyard or make him lose his button. Once he finished tightening the loops down, he gave the strap a little tug, watching the light play over Duke's shoulder blades as they shifted beneath his skin. Nathan leaned forward, tongue darting out to taste. He licked a short stripe out towards the tattoo on his shoulder cap, then blew across it and pulled back. 

"Button, Duke." 

The _clang_ that rang out should have been jarring. Nathan had picked it so it would be, if Duke needed it in the scene. But now, as a demonstration of Duke's safety, of his trust in Nathan's hands, it seemed almost gentle to Nathan. 

He stepped back, looking Duke over from behind, and reached for the toybox again, this time for a gag. He walked around Duke, holding it up in full view so Duke would know exactly what was coming. 

Duke looked at the large rubber ball that dominated the gag, then at Nathan. "Fuck," he breathed. His eyes were dark and full, his pupils dilated. And he didn't hit the panic button. Nathan raised the gag to Duke's lips, and Duke opened his mouth and took it in like a professional. Like he wore gags every day. Nathan took his time settling the strap that ran around Dukes' head, careful not to let it twist or tangle in Duke's hair. Once it was secured, snug but not too tight, Nathan stepped back next to Audrey. 

Duke blinked at them, both eyes wide and soft over the true black of the gag. The bindings on his arms drew his shoulders back, putting his chest and stomach on full display, as firelight licked over his abdomen. 

"You're enjoying yourself," Audrey said. Nathan glanced down. His jeans were firmly tented. All he said in return was "button." 

Both buttons went off as expected, and Nathan turned to Audrey. "Your turn." 

For Audrey, Nathan had selected another collar, this one painted metallic gold to go with her hair. He watched Duke's expression as he closed it around her neck, watched Duke's nostrils flare and his eyes crinkle. His mouth was opened too wide by his gag for him to smile. 

Instead of a second strap, Nathan attached a spreader bar to Audrey's collar, then tugged her arms out wide to secure her wrists. He had her confirm she could still use her button, then picked out her gag: a metal and rubber ring that would hold her mouth open in a perfect O. As he had with Duke, Nathan itd it out, letting her take it in and fully process it before bringing it to her lips. Like Duke, Audrey opened up for it easily. Eagerly. 

Nathan didn't need to be able to feel his erection pressing against his pants to know just how much he enjoyed that. 

He stepped back to take them both in, his two lovers, one in gold, one in blue-black. He wondered how he got so lucky. The two of them preened under the attention, but soon enough, Duke began to fidget, and Nathan knew it was time for phase two. 

He pulled a pair of knee pads from the box, carefully sliding them up Audrey's legs before helping her to kneel. Duke looked down and sucked in a gasp through his nose. Between Audrey's gag and her pose, she was perfectly positioned to suck him off. 

"Not this time," Nathan told him, and grinned when Duke whined. He reached over and gave Duke's dick a few easy tugs, watching Duke's eyes roll up in pleasure, then slipped the cockring he'd palmed when he picked up the kneepads onto the base of Duke's shaft. 

Duke's groan was full and throaty, even muffled by rubber. He pumped his hips once petulantly, then settled when Audrey laughed. 

Nathan picked out a pair of gold painted ankle cuffs, and Audrey let out a little moan of her own. 

Nathan posed her carefully, sliding her knees apart as far as he felt they could comfortably go, then locked her ankles together. He settled some cushions beneath and behind her so she could comfortably lean back, then connected a thin, strong chain from her spreader bar to a U bolt in the ceiling. She tilted her head back and twisted to try to look, making a questioning noise. Nathan shrugged, and told her to check her button. 

He moved back to Duke as he started to fidget again, turning him to bend over the table, so Audrey could watch as Nathan prepped him. Duke moaned ostentatiously at the first splash of lube, wiggling his hips and flexing his cheeks to put on a show. Nathan waited for him to settle again, then began to work him open, keeping a sharp eye on the ring of muscle that made up Duke's hole to make sure he didn't push too hard or too far. Duke let out an honest gasp as Nathan gently scissored his fingers, then keened softly when Nathan removed them again, leaving him open. Nathan stroked his back soothingly, and guided him back upright, then pulled the next toy from the box. 

Audrey squeaked, bouncing a little in place. Duke tried to turn to look, but Nathan made him fade the table again while he set the toy down on the floor across from Audrey. 

This was another spot where Nathan wasn't certain about the mechanics. The insertion would absolutely be easier at the table, but Nathan loved the image of Duke sitting down to impale himself on the ridged, golden vibrartor, and he was sure Audrey would, too. 

Nathan led Duke back over and aimed him carefully, then slowly lowered him down. Duke let out a muffled back when the cool silicone touched his slick hole, then whined continuously as he settled slowly down onto it. Nathan had him check his button, and for a moment Duke almost didn't seem to know what he meant. Just before Nathan could panic and call the whole thing off, Duke nodded and hit the button. He wriggled a little once the _clang_ had faded, settling more firmly onto the vibrator, and let out a long, exaggeratedly pleased sigh. 

Audrey laughed again. A bit of drool eased out of the corner of her mouth, but she either didn't notice, or didn't care. 

Nathan stacked a set of pillows up behind Duke, using the leg of the table as a prop so that Duke could fully relax back but still be upright. Then Nathan pulled out a second pair of ankle cuffs. He hooked one to each end of Audrey's spreader bar, then lifted each of Duke's legs up and secured them in place. The chain to the ceiling would keep Duke's weight off Audrey's arms and shoulders. She gave Nathan a little approving head tilt, then stretched the hand not clutching her button out to tickle at Duke's foot, making him jerk and whine. Nathan bit back a laugh and scolded her with a little _tsk_. She smirked back with her eyes and made a playful, taunting circle with her tongue. 

Nathan couldn't ache, but for a moment he desperately wanted to make use of that gag, of her tongue. 

"Not this time," he said, and watched as Audrey did her best to pout. 

"Comfy?" he asked. Both of them nodded. "Good." 

Nathan headed for the cabin door. 

Their outraged squawks were nearly synchronized and Nathan turned back with a laugh. He picked the last toy out of the box, a little black clit teaser shaped like a dragonfly, and straddled Duke's lap so he could get the right angle to secure it in place on Audrey. He stepped back and looked over his handy work, asked them each to test their buttons one last time, and then switched the lights off and both vibrators on. 

Then he settled down on the couch, kicking his feet out to rest next to Audrey's knee and Duke's hip, and leaned back to watch them squirm by the firelight. 

Audrey had more room to move, and she made full use of it, bucking her hips every time Nathan changed the rhythm or speed of her teaser. With his ankles attached by her wrists, each shift and twist nudged Duke, who, impaled as he was with his legs stretched into the air, could do little more than arch and stretch his back. He did so with abandon, using his connection to Audrey as leverage every now and then to shift his ass, driving the vibrating dildo into all the right places. 

Nathan let them writhe for what felt like millenia, like eons. Entire universes birthed and died in his lovers' quivers and groans. He waited until he was sure Audrey had cum at least twice, until her eyes had gone glassy and hungry and sharp, until Duke's were hazy and lost and vague. Until both of them had been taken thoroughly outside themselves and then slammed back in, until they were beyond pretension or self-consciousness or even thought. Then Nathan stood, waited for both of them to look up at him, and slid himself behind Duke's back. 

"I'm going to take off the cockring," he said. Duke wailed into his gag. "Do you want me to do that?" 

Duke nodded furiously. He was entirely undone, sagging against Nathan's chest. Nathan missed the feel of his weight and heat, but let himself thoroughly enjoy the way he whimpered and panted. There was a sound like the brush of fabric against stubble, which Nathan guessed was Duke trying to nuzzle into the side of Nathan's jaw. 

"Shhh," Nathan soothed, running his hands up and down Duke's sides until he settled again. He reached one hand into Duke's lap, then used the other to turn Duke's gaze back towards Audrey. She was building to orgasm number three, if Nathan was reading her body language right, and was staring fixedly back at them. "When she's ready," Nathan said, watching the rise and fall of her chest. "Both of you will cum together." 

Audrey groaned, her tongue pressing into the side of her gag, and began to rock back and forth on her knees. Duke trembled, rattling the chains that connected them together. 

"That's it," Nathan told them, slipping the ring off Duke's needy, weeping cock. "On three." 

It wasn't perfect. How could it have been? Nathan knew Audrey's body well, but he hadn't known Duke's in years. And it was Duke and Audrey's first time with each other. But it was as close as Nathan could get, Duke spilling over maybe seconds before Audrey, both of them arching and shouting their passion and pleasure as best they could into their gags. 

Afterwards, Duke melted. Nathan eased the vibrations on the clit teaser and dildo to a halt, then carefully lowered Duke back onto the cushions while he went to unbind Audrey first. He left the gag for last, gently wiping her lips as he slipped it from her mouth, and helped her work her jaw for a moment before wrapping her up in thick, warm blankets. He left her to lean against the couch as he went to Duke, gently working his leg muscles and helping him ease off the vibrator before unfastening his arms and slipping the gag from his mouth. He pressed water bottles into both their hands, then went to fill a bowl with warm water so he could wipe them both down. Duke accepted the washing and the water, but when Nathan moved to swaddle him up like he had Audrey, he heard a loud, discordant _clang_. 

Nathan froze. 

"Duke?" Audrey called from her snug blanket cocoon (one she could escape from easily, unlike the one that had wrapped her in her early days in Haven). "Are you okay?" 

Nathan looked closer, and saw that Duke was trembling. Gooseflesh stood out on his arms. Duke looked away, into the fire, propping his elbows on his bent knees. 

"Yeah," he said, shrugging. "I'm fine." 

Audrey frowned. "Did you hit your button on accident?" 

"No," Nathan answered for him, a faint horror stirring in his stomach. "He didn't." 

"Shut up, Nathan." 

"It's the aftercare," Audrey said, eyes going wide. "You were fine, being tied up and gagged and — and —" 

"Used," Nathan said. He knew it was the truth by the way Duke ducked his head. 

Nathan had managed to take Duke to a place beyond all his stony, protective walls, but now that that was over, now that he was no longer lost in an uncontrollable pleasure, all those old barriers were coming back up around him. 

"It's not a big deal," Duke said. He wrapped his arms over his chest. "Don't worry about it." 

"Should I tell her?" Nathan asked. "Why I made such a big deal about the buttons?" 

Duke shrugged, then nodded. "Yeah. Might as well. We told her we would." 

Audrey barely tore her eyes from Duke to look plaintively at Nathan.

"When we were kids," Nathan said. "Just barely 18, almost done with school. Duke and I used to —" 

"Fuck," said Duke. 

"Sleep together," said Nathan. "At my house." 

"We were idiot kids," Duke said. "We had no idea what we were doing." 

"Duke gets loud," Nathan said. "It was fine when the Chief had the night shift, but when he switched back to days. . . ." 

"You didn't want him to know," Audrey said. 

"Right." Nathan nodded. 

"We'd have done it at my place," Duke said, in an empty imitation of his usual easy going tone. "But, uh. I didn't have one." 

"I didn't know that." Nathan shrugged against an ancient shame. "Or — I did. But I didn't want to know that I knew." 

"So we used gags," Duke said, plain and matter of fact, like he was talking about using condoms. "Just, like, bandanas or ties, really, but it felt. . . ." 

"Dangerous," Nathan said. "Exciting." 

"It was fun." Duke shrugged. "So Nathan got ahold of some of his dad's handcuffs." 

Audrey hissed softly. 

"Still fun," Duke assured her. "Until one night, when the Chief came up to talk to Nathan." 

"About college," Nathan said. "I hid Duke in my closet." 

"Still cuffed and gagged." 

"It . . . was a long talk." 

Audrey pressed her hand to her mouth. 

"You can laugh," Duke said. "It's funny." 

"No," Nathan said. "It's not." 

"By the time the Chief left, I'd nearly pissed myself," Duke said, still telling it like a funny story. Nathan looked away. "Turned out," Duke went on, "Nathan was _really_ into that." 

"You were always in charge," Nathan said softly. "I . . . like being in control." 

"He wanted to do it again," Duke said. He was looking at the far wall, an empty half-smile on his face. Still desperately trying to make this a charming anecdote, instead of one of Nathan's greatest regrets. "Wanted to spend a whole night with me, cuffed and gagged in his bed. Wrapped around me like I was his teddy bear." 

"But you didn't want that," Audrey said. She wasn't laughing, not even a little. 

"He never said." It was important, vitally important to Nathan that Audrey knew that. "He always agreed." 

The empty smile finally vanished as color rose in Duke's cheeks. "I was afraid," he said softly. "Afraid you'd kick me out. I didn't have anywhere else." 

"Oh god," Audrey whispered. 

"Went on about a week," Nathan said. "Until one night, I went to cuff him, and realized he was shaking." 

"Duke." Audrey pulled a hand out of her blankets and reached for him. "Oh my god." 

"I'm _fine_ , Audrey," Duke said. "It was a long time ago. I know how it works now." 

Nathan nodded. "And so do I." He gave Duke a stern look. "Including the aftercare." 

"I don't need it," Duke protested. "I"m a big boy. All grown up. I can aftercare myself." 

Audrey shook her head. She scooted over to press up against Duke's side. "The aftercare's not just for _you_ , Duke." 

Duke frowned. He looked up at Nathan. 

Nathan nodded. "Gotta trust you'll tell me the truth. Tell me when I go too far." It'd taken him years to trust Duke again after that night. Decades,even. He'd thought Duke had only ever wanted Nathan for his warm bed, had never cared about Nathan himself at all. "Gotta let me take care of you." 

Duke shook his head, and Nathan saw echoes of that old argument in his eyes. "I didn't agree to this just so you guys would have to take care of me." 

"Nope," Nathan agreed. "That part's bonus." 

"If you really hate it," Audrey said, taking Duke's hand and slowly uncurling it from around his panic button. "We can work around that." 

"Doesn't have to be blankets," Nathan agreed. 

"That's what I like," Audrey said. "But you don't have to." 

Duke looked at them both and swallowed. "Can it . . . can it just be this? Just. Talking." 

"Yeah." Audrey snuggled back down into her blankets. "I like that." 

Nathan nodded his agreement. Duke gave them both a slow, real smile. 

"And, uh." He ducked his head and rubbed his neck, suddenly shy all over. "Maybe you guys could play with my hair?" 

"Yes!" Audrey crowed, and popped her arms out of her blankets to make grabby hands. 

"You're gonna end up in braids," Nathan warned. 

Duke nodded, blushing faintly when Audrey tugged him, and letting her guide him down onto his side, his head in her blanket-covered lap. 

Nathan watched them both fondly, then climbed to his feet. "I'll make us pancakes." 

Audrey laughed. "Good! That'll give Duke and me a chance to plan how to get you off too, next time." 

Nathan gave them a performative shiver, and grinned to himself when they laughed. Physical pleasure was a rare and fleeting thing for him, these days. But the warmth he felt when he looked back at the two of them snuggled up together in front of the fire would stick with him for ages.


End file.
